


Beyond The Past

by KWesker



Series: Kira Weskerfield's Back Story [2]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWesker/pseuds/KWesker
Summary: Kira Wesker (OC) works for Umbrella. She wants to get rid of the virus in her blood, but it keeps deleting all of her memories from her past. Until she meets up with someone from her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighing* If you could see it at the beginning, you wouldn't read the story. Read and after, you can see what I left to you.

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Prolouge** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira, only.** _

My name is Kira, and you can force me, to forget my past.

It all started, when I hited fifteen. I wanted to get rid of the virus, what called, _T-Virus._ After all, I can save my life for the virus, I didn't wanted to live as a human, who has nothing, but something, what makes life more suck, than it could ever be.

I work for Umbrella, and they use my blood since I'm five. they use it for the viruses, because when I maked, my blood already got T-Virus, then another push.

_When I maked... Yes, the best words..._

The only thing I remember about my past, when my parents got into a real bad fight, and I saw most part of it, even though, Aunt Alex tried to keep me away from the pain, what maked me disgust from boys ever. After all, I don't even remember, who was my secound parent, I was three, and my dad never talked about it, because I never asked.

Working for Umbrella, taking Anti-Viruses, my father...

This is all began to fade away, it's in my past, and I'm already began to keep myself away, from getting my memories back, what is _Beyond The Past..._


	2. Chapter 1 - The Girl Who Gotten Into

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 1 - The Girl Who Gotten Into** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira.** _

It all started, when I helped to the White Queen. She's actually the same as the Red one, but for god's shake, she's the kindly one. I never kept contact with the evil one. I saw her twice a year, that was enough. I hate being rude, but this is the style I got to grow up with. If you work for Umbrella, you understand. And of course, if one of your parents works for Umbrella too. That's all.

"After all, why is 0427 is soo important for you?" White Queen asked. I stood infront of a shelf. Kept looking at the numbers, but couldn't find anything. _Damn, why it is so hard?_

"I need it for a few test to run." I sighed.

"You still want to get rid of the virus, don't you?"

"If I want to?" I placed my hand on the file. As soon I got it to my hands, the alert sound disturbed me.

"Who in the hell would try to get into this place?" Red Queen's voice was hearable.

"Oh, not you again..." I muttered.

"Kill her! No one has the right to get into this place!" Red Queen was out after her sentence.

"Don't kill her. Mark my words. Overwrite Red Queen's word." I speaked loud. " _Kira Wesker_ "

"Overwrited" said the system.

"Go, and catch her." White Queen dissapeared.

"On my way." I muttered.

I got away from the shelf, and get myself something to hold, just in case, if the attacker would attack me. I walked out of the office, throught the hallway. Still nothing. I tried to look in every corner. I wish I could use my speed. If I would use it, then it would make more bad in my blood, and it would make me back to the unnormal human I am. _It's still not easy, after all being a girl with a killer virus._

"Whoever the fuck you are stay away from me!" I heard a shout. It was from a girl.

I didn't hesitated. Tried to run, just fas as I could, but I wasn't that fast enough.

_One way or another._

I used my speed, and it tooked me to the end of the hallway, when I saw a red haired girl. She held a knife, tried to attack one of the workers. I tried to look at the girl closely, but I didn't realised who she is. Her face was the same as the one, what I saw in my dreams, once. Her eyes were deep blue, deep, like mine was, when the virus didn't controlled me, that bad.

"Kira, glad you here, take this girl, or whatever the Red Queen said!" he shouted to me.

"You have to come with me" I looked at the girl. She looked at me.

"You're going to kill me or not?" She asked.

"No. I'm not that kind of girl" She followed me. We walked out of the office.

I wanted to go back, to find my file, but instead, I walked into my office. Infront of my office, I used my ID card, to get through the doors. I told her to get in, before me. And for her luck, she got in before me.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you protecting me?" She asked.

"If you wanted to get killed, you can say, I can do it. But, I don't wanna be another of the Wesker family who killed somebody" I laughed, when I got into the end of the sentence, then she looked at me, wild opened eyes.

"The hell did you just said?" She asked.

"About killing you or being a Wesker?"

"Being a Wesker. How is it possible?"

"Haven't you looked at me closely? I'm a blonde. I have my father's face, and kind a sense of his acting, after all" she looked at me. Tried to look closer.

I runned my fingers through my hair, and let it down, to fall into my back. It was half blonde, half brown. The reason it was brown, because killing the virus, dosen't only contains losing memory. Getting out the red-yellow eye, and some of my pretty blonde hair. The brown wasn't that brown. It was light. Same shine, as her hair shined I almost thought, my hair was red, but not that red, as her hair is.

"I don't really look out for blondies, who meant to kill me" We laughed. _Her laugh is pretty. Soo pretty._

"I don't want to be rude, it's not my style, but... I saved you. And you haven't even told me your name. Can you do it for me?"

"Claire. Claire Redfield"

"You have a beautiful name" She blushed a little, maybe. Tried to hide away it with her hair, and I couldn't keep, but smile.

"I never get that before, after telling my name"

"Now you got. And from a Wesker, if we wnat to be specific" We laughed, again. _Damn, why I keep looking at her, and just listen to her laugh? It's confusing me all the time._

"Hey, can you let me out? I have a meeting with my brother, and I don't wanna get late, after all" She breaked the silence. I wished she don't had to rund away. I wanted to stay little more with her. And I don't know why.

"Of course" I let her out of my office, walked through the hallway, stooding infront of the big door. "It was a pleasure to meet a Redfield. I never met one before"

"Oh, as you say, Wesker. I met one, but that meeting went good, then bad. After he tried to break down my brother, it was just my way to kill it off. I wanted to have revenge, but I promised my brother I'm not doing it. Because if I do it, it will kill him. Why does he still have feelings for him?" She asked. I kept looking at the way her lips are pressing the words out. Muttering, loud... _Amazing._

"I want to help but... I only know my father and my aunt, that's all" I laughed. I pulled my ID card through the door, and it opened. Claire walked out. I followed her. Entered the code, to close the door. I didn't wanted to go back, without a little goodbye.

"Are you comming? I can take you out a little, to see life, after all" Claire said, helding her crash helmet to me. _It was actually a taking out thing?_

"If I'm not disturbing you. I don't want to be rude" I taked the crash helmet, and puted it up to my head.

"Just hold close, _sweetie_. I don't want to kill a _Wesker_. It dosen't appears on my "To do list", after all" We laughed again. I puted my arms around her hips, forcing it into a hug, from the back. I tried not to think to something else, but making myself closer to her, is something, I never dreamed of...

_I'm actually started to fall for a woman?_


	3. Chapter 2 - What Hurts The Most?

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 2 - What's Hurts The Most?** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira.** _

The ride, on the motorbike with Claire was amazing. I've never been out to the real world. I mean, I went outside of the facility, but never moved around to the city or anything. When I was nine, I used to go out to the closer cities, but as soon my dad got bored of it, I got bored of it too, and it went to zero.

Holding Claire, is really maked me feel comfortable, and… _safe_.

„When was the last time you have seen a human from the outside?" Claire asked, breaking the silence, breaking me away from my thoughts.

„I was nine" I answered. She laughed. I wanted to question this sudden voice, but I didn't did.

„When I was nine, I had to fight with the thought, that my brother is taken. Sadly, I didn't knowed about one of that Wesker's dirty plan" Claire explained.

I tried to get a picture in myself, who she talks about, but I didn't get it. I thinked of my father… But that's stupid. How could my father and Claire's brother would be that type of endless love. And why do she talks more, when I start to talk about my past…? _Maybe she knows the truth, or something what leads to the truth._

„So, you were nine when you realised the only boy in your life is taken? Were you jealous of your brother or something?" I asked with a little laugh in my sarcasm. I didn't saw her face. I thought she made a disgusted face, but no. Silence. „Did I said something bad…?" I asked.

„It's not a funny joke. I was only nine… How could I be jealous of my brother? I don't love him the way someone other has to do, and that other one is just simply fucking played with him. And it's not right" She answered. Her voice was angry. She sounded like someone, who's trying to get revenge, for someone, who she loved.

I never had a brother, or even a sister. I had my aunt, that was all. I had a niece too, but we never kept contact. I just knowed about her, and she knowed about me. Maybe we even met, but I can't remember.

„I'm sorry, Claire… I didn't meant to…" I pushed my face to her back. She pulled her hand to hold mine, for a secound.

„You didn't knowed, and it's all right"

After this long ride, we finally arrived. It was away from Raccoon City. Really it was. Now it was about to open a new page in my book. She looked at me. Like she would say something, what would blow my mind. But she didn't told me, what she would loved to. Just a smile appeard on her lips, looking straight into my eyes. My smile showed my teeth, a little. I couldn't keep, but smile at her smile. _I really like the way she smiles_ …

„So, you're taking me with you on your meeting with your brother, what should beetwhen you two, not me, as a third person" I said.

„It's not a choice, that you chose, first person, or third person. I hope you don't mind, after all" Claire smiled at me, again. „We only have eachother. After fifteen years of the accident, I losed my niece, he losed her daughter…"

„What happenned…?" I asked. She looked down. Maybe a tear fell down. I tried to hold myself back, from holding her close to me, and let her do the job, of letting go the pain, what she could hold back since she got her mind back, after all.

„A fight started it all… And I only comed home for the ending. My niece saw all of it. My brother had losed it all. And I realised, it was for something, what I never realised. I kept that I will have my revenge, but I let it go, as I said" She explained, looking at me. „My niece had the same eyes… You have…"

„It's a mix of blue and yellow now. Almost back to the original, finally" I laughed a little.

Our little „fun" have ended in minutes, when someone breaked it. And as I guessed it was her brother, Chris.

„So, the girl we have here?" he asked.

„Kira. I've just met her, and I know it's crazy, but… It's kindda like I know her before meeting her" Claire explained.

„Kira… How beautiful… I always wanted to have a daughter, and her name would be Kira…" Chris looked into my eyes, deeply. Like he would read something out of my eyes. I gasped, couldn't even forced myself to take a breath. „ _Shit…_ "

„What's wrong?" Claire asked.

„You bringed her here. You know her and you just don't even tell me?! God damn it, Claire! I've thought I lost her, and I will never see her again, but here she is!" Chris shouted. I was confused. I didn't knowed what's going on. I need some answers. I need something to hold on…

„Well… I don't know a thing about what my father have done in the past, because it's way beyond it, so I don't bother him about it" I speaked up, breaking the sudden shouts.

„You don't even remember to us?" Chris asked.

„I don't remember anything, in my childhood. I only remember when my family got seperated. And it's still in blur… I don't want to remember, if I can say this" I answered.

„Family got seperated… You mean to the fight, right?" Claire asked.

„Yes, I meant it" I answered.

As the words slipped out of my mouth, my head started to pound. I held my face, and tried to stop the pain, but it didn't stopped. I fell down to my knees, and fell down to the earth, covering the ground.

I didn't understand at all. Why it hurted me? Why did the memories kept hurting me? Did Umbrella behind all of this? Taking me down everytime I remember something I don't remember?

I don't care.

_I want to remember._


	4. Chapter 3 - The Fight Inside, Stays In Family

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 3 - The Fight Inside, Stays In Family** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira.** _

_Location: Umbrella Corporation, Underground_

_**Fuck.** _

When I waked up, I thought I've dreamt about my meeting with Claire and Chris. I tried to remember what happenned, even just to a single secund, but it didn't comed across my mind.

„Are you feeling any better?" I heard a voice. I turned around. It was from the White Queen. I might got a little scared, but I don't care. Someone is here to keep me in company.

„My head kills me. That's not means okay, I guess" I muttered. I tried to situ p, but my back was in pain. Just like my neck.

„There are some painkillers, just for you. I hope it will make you feel better, a little" She said. I moved my hand to the pills, and grabbed some.

„Were someone there, or only you?" I asked.

„There were two unknow pepole. They've told me, they're comming tomorrow to see you, too. And you're father was there too" She answered.

_Damn it. They just went off, without meeting my dad. If Claire is got something in her mind, what could blow mine, then she would tell me, but why don't she do it now?_

„This means Chris and dad didn't had their reunion, isn't it?" I asked with a laugh in my voice.

„You mean Chris Redfield by this?" She asked. I looked at her. I was confused. How in the hell she knows about Chris?

„How do you know about him?" I asked.

„I know every file int he facility. And we have two file, what contains him. One is 0427, the file you've been looking for. And 1026. That file is about him. Would you like to see it?" I nodded. As her hologram faded away, I tooked a pill. This will do an endless circle…

„So, you're alright. Or better?" I looked at the door. It was my father.

Well. Look closely how this „father-daughter" meeting up will go on. It's almost looks like every, but not at all…

„Kindda both. I don't say I'm back to normal, but I feel stranger than I could be. I almost feel like I'm dying, but not. My head hurts, but my back also. Then, my heart isn't really stop beating… Oh, but that's because I keep thinking at her…" I laughed. Then I smiled. I smiled at my father.

„Her?" He asked.

„A girl I met today…" I started. As I started to have my flashback, how the memories runned through in my head, my heart began to race. „She's beautiful… Her hair, her face, her eyes, her EVERYTHING!" I shouted happily, then I fell back to the bed.

„So you're in love with somebody? As I guess" He sat infront of me.

„In love?" I laughed. „You told me being in love is pathetic. And it's really bad. I don't really want to feel it. I just remember her as a happy memory"

„Kira, maybe I did, but because I didn't got the love I thought it will be, that dosen't means you're not going to have a happy lovelife, of anything" He looked into my eyes. „Now if we're closed this… Tell me. Who is this girl?"

„Claire… Claire Redfield" As her name slipped out of my lips, my heart began to race. I tried to focus on this little moment, but it got worster.

„Claire Redfield? Did I heard that clear? How in the hell is this possible?" He asked. Suddenly he was angry.

I didn't understand at him. That's my dad. I can make him angry with two words. And I hate this specific skill of mine.

„Why are you so angry, after all?" I asked breaking the anger. I pumped up my voice. „If you keep me away from love, then you're like it's not that wrong, and now you're angry as fuck, you have to tell me why in the fucking bloody hell you're angry at me, being in love?!" I screamed. Shouted. Let out everything in me. In the minutes of happenning.

He didn't did a thing. We always had fight. And it wasn't unexpected of me, pulling up my voice after he turning into a real devil. If you're a Wesker, you would probably understand, but you're not a Wesker, so you will see it with my eyes.

„Goddamn it! Why are this happenning?! First me, now you!"

„What in the earth are you talking about?"

„This is a lot harder to explain, than just spilling it out, now"

„File 1026 is here" White Queen appeard. „Am I bothering?"

„Just in time to break this conversation" I muttered, taking the file.

„Why are you need this file?" He asked.

„I need it, that's all" I answered.

I opened the file, and tried tor un my eye through everything, until my eyes hooked on a picture. It was old. The shades were old, almost no color. I saw two boy. A blonde and a brown. Their eyes were close. The brown was laughing, and the blonde placed a kiss on his cheek. I turned the picture around, and saw a strange handwrite.

„ _Until the day I die… I will always love you. Even more. Ever after. And nobody can stop me, us"_

„What is this?" I pulled up the picture in my hand. „I don't understand at all. What is this doing in the file of Chris Redfield?"

„File of Chris Redfield?" His voice was filled with suddenscare. His face was almost red. Like a teenage girl, when she heard her crush's name. „So you met him too…"

„Claire maked me meet him. I didn't thought it will make you blush like I do, when I hear Claire's name…" I laughed.

„That's the reason we Wesker's are fucked up. We have a strong obsession with Redfield's" He laughed.

„So, you have been in love with Chris since you know your head?"

„Ever more than before" I smiled.

This got better. Now I found out my father is in love with Chris. The guy who I met. The brother of my crush. This is really… strange. But I don't care.

_I just wanna love, love and more love._


	5. Chapter 4 - Nothing To Hold Onto, Controlling Like A Puppet On A String

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 4 - Nothing To Hold Onto, Controlling Like A Puppet On A String** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira. May the story contains rude words.** _

The night passed usual. I felt asleep after midnight, realising I have feelings towards the Redfield girl. The words keep haunting me back. And also, my fight with my father. The words.

_How in the fucking hell he meant that it's a damn curse._

I haven't had any dream. Only darkness. And that was the usual. I only had dreams when I was ten. Dreaming about my family getting together again. It's childish from me, for wishing it today too, but I can't do a thing against it. I'm seventeen, and the last time I saw my family together was that damn night.

_When everything fell apart._

I sighed, then I stood up. Looked into the mirror, and saw myself. My messy hair was messier than ever. I bited my lip, and tried to do something with my messy hair.

_I don't know why I feel this strange. I feel like something is missing from me._

"Can I take back the files?" White Queen appeard. "Or you still need time?" I didn't got scared, when she appeared. If we can be honest, she's my only friend. She was the only one, I could turn to. I know she's a hologram thing, but she has feelings, too.

"I barely touched it, and got some answers by my dad, but I still need it" I answered.

"I've taked the files to your room. And I'm also here to take you to your room. Claire is going to be here in a half hour. You're still a mess, you need to get ready if you're meeting with your crush" As she finnished her sentence, I blushed. _Damn you, dad. You told her this._

"So dad told you?" I asked. _Like dad would tell to an imaginary thing that I'm in love._

"No. I heard Red Queen and Wesker talking. You better be careful. She might use you" She answered.

"Like she wouldn't use it since I'm three" I muttered under my mouth. _Curse that bitch._

We got into my room. Like a normal teenage room. I sat on my bed, and fell back to it. I realised my minutes are numbered, so I get to my wardrobe, and throwed out some clothes to get on.

I picked an usual black tshirt, with some black jeans. I wear black. Like my father. The color black is the only color I wear since I'm twelve. Depression maked me. _Forced me._

"Hope you ready for your meeting, because I let Claire into the facility using your ID card" White Queen appeared again. This time, I was ready.

"Place my card on the desk, and let her in" I said. She nodded. My card appeared on my desk.

As she dissapeared, again, my door got opened. Claire walked in. Her long hair was in ponytails. Blue jeans, red tshirt. Almost like yesterday, but not at all.

"Crazy. I thought Wesker would kill me but... He contacted to me, inclouding the White Queen" Claire said. _This is getting better. Holy fuck dad, you still care about me?_

"He did? My dad? I thought he won't, but look" I laughed.

"I thought he only cares about himself. Dosen't give a damn about anyone, but himself. I thought. But look, he's got heart" She laughed. _Why are your laugh is beautiful, Claire?_

"Well, if you think my father is an asshole, then you gotta meet him in a right way. I guess your opinion would change" I sighed, then I puted away my pyjama.

I moved my hand, showing, to sit down to my bed. She get it, and placed herself next to me. Not close, but friendly enough. We're friends, after all. _But I don't look at her as a friend. It's more. And it kills me inside._

"I don't know him the way like my brother does" She sighed. "They dated like two times. Different time of years. I can't judge someone by this, but seeing my brother in pain, is a thing, maded me look at him as a shitty person, you understand?"

"It's a thing, I perfectly see. Wish you could meet him. I wish you two could give eachother a chance" I sighed too. She didn't seemed to laugh or something. She just looked as the usual, like I wouldn't said a thing.

"I have to get that he hates me?" She laughed. "I never thought from my little friend, that her father hates me, because stealing his daughter. Well, I'm not giving you back" She turned to me, and started to tickle me. I couldn't keep, but laugh. It was funny. it was good, to break out from something.

_"Project controlling Kira Wesker, is on!"_

I heard a voice in my head. It was like the Red Queen. I freezed down, sighed, and closed my eyes.

"What...? Kira...? Are you alright?" Claire freezed down. Pulled herself away, and tried to look closely.

I opened my eyes again. I saw red and white, for a moment. And her terrifyied face. _"Kill the Redfield girl"_

"Oh god damn it, SOMEBODY!" She shouted. I covered her mouth with my hands, and slowly pulling her back.

"If you say a word, I'm killing you. And Wesker's not having mercy, not even for you, little girl..." I whispered to her ears. She tried to pull my hands away, and escape, but I held her closer. Killing her, almost.

"Kira, this isn't you. Shut Umbrella out, kill it out! You're not this!" She shouted. Tears hited my arms.

As I realised tears met my arm, I let her go. She runned out of my arms, waiting for air, to catch up with her lungs. Taking breaths faster, than the usual. I shaked my head, and tried to get out of control.

_"If you're out of this, you get killed to, not to talk about your father"_

"I don't wanna get killed by the Red Queen, so I gotta follow her" I jumped off my bed, and catched her. Pushed her to the ground, almost hitting her. The push was big enough for her to lose control. She layed on the floor, like a dead body.

_"Killing the Redfield girl, has been turned off. Controlling Kira Wesker is off"_

As I opened my eyes, seeing Claire on the ground, maded my heart race fast, and hoping for good...

_I just met her, I can't lose her!_


	6. Chapter 5 - Knowing Something What Didn't Killed, Yet?

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 5 - Knowing Something What Didn't Killed, Yet?** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira. May contains cursing, violence, and kicking Red Queen's ass.** _

I looked at Claire. I didn't knowed that she's been knocked out, or sleeping. I hoped she's just fallen out. After all, I've wanted to kill her, with my own bare hands...

_I don't wanna lose you, Claire..._

"Is everything okay?" White Queen asked looking at Claire. "Red Queen is got her dirty hands on you. Neither me or your father could do a thing to stop her, sadly"

"Take Claire for a safe place, I'm going to kick Red Queen's ass" I muttered.

"I can't be phisically force to hold her. I can only show you were to place her, and look for. You gotta hold her" She explained. I sighed, the I got on the floor.

_Just taking care of her. A friend... Who's more to my heart? I don't know..._

I placed my hands around her back, slowly I moved her up, and with a caress move, I stood up. She was in my hands. Looking like a dead body...

_Don't you die on me, Claire... I need you..._

"Don't worry. Just follow me" She said. I opened the door, and went through the hallway. It was unexpected for me, to carry a girl on the hallway, and running like a wild animal.

_Better than I thought. I'm going to take care of you by myself._

After placing Claire on the bed, fearing might I drop her, got me scared. I didn't felt this way. Never. I was scared. I was afraid. _For someone else._

"Go and deal with the Red Queen by yourself. I take care of her by myself. Don't worry" She said.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I don't wanted to leave her after all. I wanted to stay with her. Being with her. Feeling her close to me...

_No... This can't be... I just... Can't..._

I walked out of the room. Just right, I runned fast. Using my speed. Just to kick that hologram ass. There's nothing I could do right now. Sitting on my ass, waiting for her to control me again? Making me kill Claire? I don't want to kill the girl I have feelings. What I should do now? Watching Claire waking up? I would love to... But I need to close something, once and for all... Stop running endless circles...

"You're not getting away with this that easy" I started the conversation.

"So, you're here. Not an unexpected step" Red Queen appeared. Nothing usual.

"I hate to break your time, you 'highness' but time to cut it out. I want to be myself" I continued.

"You taking Anti-Virus. Means your weaker. Weaker ones need to get controlled. Nothing to do. You are in my hands, Kira _Weskerfield_..."

I don't understand. _Weskerfield_? It's not the answer what I've waited for...

"Weskerfield? You mean...?"

"Daughter of Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield. What's the matter?"

_Daughter of Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield..._

_Chris..._

_Brother of Claire Redfield..._

_I'm having strong feelings for my aunt..._

"You can't tell this is true" I breaked the silence.

"You have failed, like your father. Being in love with is weak. Love a Redfield? Weaker. And you two are from the same blood. Even weaker than anything else" She explained.

"I'm turning you out you little bitch!" I screamed. I hated accepting... _truth_?

"Restart controlling Kira Wesker project!" As she said, my head started to scream. I screamed louder, as the pain hitted my head. I just need to get out of this facility.

"No, you're not making me doing this again..." I muttered.

"Kira Weskerfield. You're in my control. Forget what I said" I looked at her. My eyes blinked, seeingÍ white lines. I just fell down to the ground, like a restarting file. Just layed down. For minutes. Until I felt my brain started working again.

"Begone you little shithole" I muttered, again.

The Red Queen dissapeard, as I tried to do something.

_Damn you little bitch!_

I tried to look around, but nothing. A self distruction dosen't help. But sometimes it could. No any turning off but turning on... _Pathetic._

I grabbed some sample of the T-Virus. If I give myself back the virus, then I will be able to get control back.

So I did. Infected myself with the T-Virus. The virus runned through my blood, and it maked my half blue-half yellow eyes, back to red. My hair from half brown-blonde, went back to blonde, straight. Just being a Wesker, again.

As I looked into the self mirror, I wasn't happy. Forced to wear something what isn't suited me. I will kill this bitch, I will kill this virus, from me. Not only from myself, but killing it from the world. Fucking life problems. Fucking life...

"Kira, Claire is awake. I hope you're ready to see her" White Queen appeared.

"I'm sorry. I'm not connected to that bitch again" I laughed. "Seeing Claire? Of course I'm going"

"If you want to know something about Claire, I mean more, I placed a file in your bedroom. I found something about Claire too, under 0322. These dates are meaning birthday. As you logiced it out" She explained.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, I'm getting this on" I hold my hand for a sunglass. Going back to this, again. "I'm again, the same..."

"It's alright. I will help you. We should make that bitch dissapear" As we leaved the room, I closed it. Just to be safe.

_I don't think this plastic thing will help me._


	7. Chapter 6 - Letting Out Closed Feelings, Didn't Hurted Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighing* END IS ALWAYS MY PLACE TO PUT THE NOTES

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 6 - Letting Out Closed Feelings, Didn't Hurted Yet** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira. May contains some cute, fluffy gay moments beetwhen our beloved Kira, and her „aunt", Claire.** _

As I entered to Claire's room, she waited for me. Sat up, and weared a big bright smile. But as I walked in, and she saw me, her smile faded away.

„What the heck happenned to the Kira I know?" She asked.

„I tooked the T-Virus, in me, again. And I'm back to normal" I answered. „This is me, if I take it back. Plastic blonde, red eyes, shade…" I laughed.

„Take it off, I don't like it" She moved her hands to my eyes. With care, she held my sunglass, and placed it ont he desk. „I like your eyes. Even if it's red. Blue. Or yellow… Whatever. It belongs to you" I blushed. Deep. I couldn't help, but smiled at her.

„You are the first one who every told it to me…" I said. She smiled, looking into my eyes, deeply. She pulled herself up, closer to me.

„Please, let me be the last one" She whispered. I smiled, and pulled myself a little closer.

_What am I doing? She's making me lose my mind. Why? Oh god… Claire, kiss me… Please._

„Hey, are you alright?" White Queen appeard. „Oh, I'm really sorry, I wish I would knock first, but since I'm a hologram, I can't" She explained.

„Thanks for taking care of me, but Kira's doing it too" Claire said. „But I'm really feeling awkward now, so please…" White Queen disappeared. This was the fastes getting away I ever saw in my life.

„I'm really sorry for making you awkward…" I muttered.

„Hey, Kira" I looked at her. „Would you mind going out? Like really" I blushed, really hard. „I take it as a yes. But before going, I need to get changed"

„I understand. Umbrella maked me kill you, so I owe you one. Let me help you" I stood up, and held her in my arms, to help her walk. And as we stood up, I used my superspeed, to get to my room, back again.

„So you got this superspeed to, like your dad does?" She asked. I nodded, placing her on my bed. „Hey, I'm not a kid, I don't even let my brother do this, not even to you!"

„Sorry. My room, my rules" I laughed, sitting next to her.

„Your rules. What are you planned to do with me?" She asked with an evil grin on her lips. _Kira, get yourself together._

„Just wait, and you'll know it" I maked my evil grin, the she pushed my pillow to my face.

„You little daughter of the evil" She laughed, while punching me with my pillow.

„You're flirting with this girl" I laughed, pushing her away from me.

As Claire landed on the floor, I gived her my hand, but she got me down, on her. I fallen on her body. I pulled myself up, looking at her.

„Maybe I know something you don't wanna know" She whispered.

„I wanna know everything" I told her.

„Then get off from me, because this is wrong, and you're not realising it"

I got up from her, helping her getting up. I looked at her with a strange look, meeting her sad look. _I knewed it. Claire, tell me…_ I looked at my table. _That file what White Queen have been talking about…_ I opened the file named 0322, and the first page wasn't that same old black handwrite. It was blue, and unknown handwrite. I sighed, then skipped the handwritten party, to the collection of the importanter things.

_To have more information about her relationship with Kira Wesker, just turn on the other page…_

„We're blood related…" The words slipped out of my mouth, my blood freezed. I stood like a stone. Couldn't move. I wanted to scream. Shout. Cry. Run. Break. Just don't remember.

„My brother is your father, I'm your aunt…" Claire added.

„So why you asked me out a half year ago?" I asked.

„Kira, I thought you know it, but you didn't. White Queen told me to be more care with you. I want to… I do…!" I looked at her, stopping her sentence. „Damn it. I failed"

„Claire… We can do this. We can get through this…" She walked away from me. Closing herself. Shutting it back.

I know what she meant. She don't want me. Dosen't even making me feeling like she loves me. Or have something for me. I looked at her back. I didn't heard her. Crying, sighing, anything…

I cryied. I let my tears out. I sat on the floor. I couldn't hide the fact, I'm scared. I've fallen in love with my aunt. And she dosen't want it all. _She don't want me._

„I'm sorry, for making you sad…" Claire speaked up. „I didn't knowed, until Chris told me. He saw you, and he knowed it"

„I want my family back again. Inclouding you" I looked up. She looked at me. Her eyes were red. _Claire… I don't want you to cry. I will cry for you, too._

„As an aunt, or something else?"

„Something else" She grabbed my hand, pulling me up close to her.

I haven't been this close to her. I looked into her deep blue eyes. Covering some red. Her hair was down. I looked at her lips. Waiting for her to move. I'm seventeen, but haven't had my first kiss.

„Come on, Kira… You know we waited for this" She whispered, leaning to me. Dosen't caring with the bloody part. I didn't cared with this, either.

I closed my eyes, then pushed myself to her, when our lips have finally met. Her lips, were amazing. The kiss wasn't sudden. We stood like that. Maybe she didn't even knowed what to do, after all.

I was wrong. She was the best kisser I ever met. Her lips… Amazing. When her tounge slipped across mine, asking for permission, I let her, doing what she supposed to do. Her tounge and mine slipped to some wild, hot dancing. Nothing could break our moment. I held her, she held me. We were together.

_In love…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy womans day, to all of us, incredible womans!  
> My TC puted on a presentation about womans day, bc it contained to histroy (Btw, we've writed a test, but that was easy) and also, we had many sweet moment. I just cant forget to love him.   
> This was all, enjoy reading :D


	8. Chapter 7 - Getting Away With The Red Haired Auntie

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 7 - Getting Away With The Red Haired Auntie** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira. May contains curse words and sassy gaynes**_ _**s.** _

I layed on Claire. All my thougts focused on her. Her eyes. Her face. Her hands. Her body. Her hair. Her lips... All mine... _All mine..._

Don't caring with the fact what we doing is bad. But come on! It's not weired than my first crush. Trust me. That's weirder than you think. I even fell in love with my crush. And healing up, was fucking hard. **_(A/N: God I just pushed Kira my hard crush towards Wesker. I don't to apologise. I'm writing something and that will make you hate me_ )**

"So. What are you thinking about, now...?" She asked looking up at me. Her face is the most prettiest thing hardly I ever saw in my life. I just wanna stare at her, and not doing a damn thing. This is all I wanna do.

"Honestly, you. Otherwise, how to tell my father that, I'm dating with a Redfield" I answered.

"That won't be hard. I wish my brother would date with your father. You know, he's different when he's got somebody. Who isn't, after all? Or maybe, when they're in love. They're all different. Everybody is" She explained.

"Look I haven't seen my father happy sincs I've hitted my puberty. We had fights daily. Then something weird comed up..." Okay. I'm telling my aunt I had a crush on my father, when I was thirteen. This is going to be fucking embrassing. _Just try not telling her what happenned after..._

"Don't tell me you had a crush on your father or I'm going to scream" She laughed. Well, she's a pretty good guesser.

"Well, scream. I had it until I turned seventeen. And that wasn't yesterday's sadness" Claire looked at me. She didn't seemed to be suprised or something. I just hoped everything is alright beetwhen us, after my little secret's comming out.

"Look I had a weird crush on my brother. And I don't think Wesker is that bad. Just not my type" _**(A/N: Oh god, Redfieldcest feelings are haunting me, too)**_ She bursted out in a loud laugh. She have admitted that my father is hot. I admit it too, To be honest. _Damm it's weird... I think my father is hot, after I've closed this. But god, have you ever looked at him? He's FUCKING hot. Kira, stop it!_

"Am I your type, dearheart?" I asked with an evil grin on my lips. _I got my father's style, after all... He's not bad..._

"Don't you dare dearheart me..." She laughed, while pushing me away. "You are my type, Kira" She leaned back to stole a kiss.

I tried to ask for permission, with my tounge, but I let her win, This time. Her hands were on my back, holding close. Slowly moved down, a little. Everything was perfect until...

"Kira!" I heard a shout. I freezed down as I turned around. "What the hell..?" My dad frozed down seeing me with Claire. I bited my lip, From being scared. This is the first time ever he saw me with someone else. I felt guilt, and my cheeks turning red, burning my face down. The first time I blushed, was an awkward situation, more awkwarder than a cauching.

"It's complicated to explain..." I muttered. Claire didn't pulled me away. Tried to hold me closer. I wanted to fall away.

"I see..." He said. "I thought you just have feelings for her, not dating"

_What the heck, dad. Are you jealous or something other?_

"We're not even dating, Wesker. Quit from it." Claire muttered.

"If you ever try to hurt her, you die"

_Dad just being dad, nothing other. I though of something else._

"I know, I know. Why would I hurt a Wesker? You've hurt a Redfield two times. Quit from being paranoid, you asshole" I kicked Claire's leg a little. As she moaned in her pain, she get why I did this. We don't play this game.

"Watch your mouth. You don't know the half of it"

"You've hurted my brother. Taked her away for like a revolution! Now I've fallen in love with her, because of you. Don't mind me taking your daughter because you taked my brother" Claire held my hand, and started To run, making me follow her.

We runned. Runned across the facility. To get away from my father. My past...

_I never felt something wrong, so right..._

_"Wrong dosen't always feel wrong, until we think it is..."_

"We need that little hologram friend of yours to help us" Claire stopped. Why is this making me feel that we have to do this? To get away. For one time, to be myself. Maybe, just me being a teenager

"We need my pass. We can get out without White Queen" I answered, holding my pass. "That's all we need"

And we got out of Umbrella. Closing something, what lasted forever. My life. My everything. It all faded away because I met someone who helped me. I owe her my life.

"What to do now?" I asked.

"We're getting out of this place. And taking you out, dearheart" She sat on her motorbike, handing my helmet. "I still wanna take care of you"

"Please, Claire. I would love it" I sat beside her.

"I love you. And I know you would die for it..." She turned back to me. Leaned to my lips, and stoled a passionate kiss. Maked it better, she held me closer. Maked me sit in her lap, and continued.

_Seriously, I love her._

**_"Loving somebody, because they're in your life, making it better, dosen't meaning that, they can hurt you, or protect you. Everything has a dark side"_ **


	9. Chapter 8 - The Most Hurtable Memory, For A Weskerfield Daughter

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 8 – The Most Hurtable Memory, For A Weskerfield Daughter** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira. May contains slight violence, and curse words.** _

As the way half passed, I've still layed my head on Claire's shoulder. I watched the tree's passing by, passing by the life. I tried not to think at anything else, but oh god, the most hurtable memory crossed my mind, again and again. I felt some tears in my eyes, but I tried not to lose control. Lose everything. And make myself a dumb idiot.

„Kira, sweetheart, are you alright?" Claire asked, turning her head, to look into my eyes.

I've noticed, she've stopped the motor. If she wouldn't did this, I would worry her to death, because I'm wearing her helmet. And this isn't really that good. I sighed, as I looked into her eyes. I were already in pain, for remembering the only memory I have left. Thank to the Red Queen. She maked me remember to this damn thing!

„The Red Queen told me this shit, and I can't keep, but remember to that night" I sighed, as I hited my leg with my arm. I couldn't keep my anger in me. I had to hit myself. „I don't wanna remember"

„I don't know the 'how it happenned' or 'how it ended'. The only thing I remember is you, running to me as a child, and screaming. I thought you saw a ghost. I let you to my room, then I went to see what the heck is going on, then I saw my brother in the most unexpected vision. He fought with the love of his own life. And it hurted me, as hell. And this is something I got from that night"

A little scar on her neck appeared. I didn't noticed it before. It was almost gone, to her skintone. As her fingers touched her neck, she felt bad. She moved her fingers to my face, trying to cover my tears. I tried to smile, but the feeling of my tears, and the pain maked it worster. I just don't want to remember. Don't want to feel this pain, anymore.

„If you like to know the story from my eyes… I can tell… If you accept me crying" I sighed.

„Kira, the last thing I wanna see is you crying. But I know if I don't let yourself out now, then you're going to be mad, even after I taked you home, to me. Back to the place where it all started, at your parents home" She held my face. Making me look into her eyes, straight. I tried not to let any tear droll. I sighed, again, then I tried to get my mind together.

_**1999\. 10. 27. – Raccoon City** _

I got my aunt Alex's tshirt on me, as a sleeping one. I was in my bed. She was infront of me, trying to keep me away from the worst thing what could ever be imaged. A fight beetwhen the parents.

I didn't heard a thing. I The first thing I heard, was something, what have breaked. Maybe some glass, or whatever. Or maybe, it was a push… I just couldn't get it straight, that my parents are fighting.

Maybe I've cryied. Maybe not. But I know. I was afraid. Scared. And everything of the feeling called fear.

„Everything will be alright" Alex said. „As I know your father, he can't live without him. You don't need to worry. They will make it alright. A simply misunderstanding is easy to understand" She smiled at me. I tried to smile at her, but I couldn't. I was scared. Really scared. I held my pillow.

„I just don't want my family to tear apart…" I whispered.

„Don't worry. It won't" She smiled at me, again.

_A hour later_

It didn't eneded.

My parents still had something, what maked them shout, to eachother. I couldn't hear those words clear, but I didn't wanted to listen. I just sat in my bed. Tried not to hear those words. Sentences. Hurted them, really, really, bad…

I pulled the sheet off from me, and got off from my bed. I grabbed my pillow, then I walked out of my room. I just hoped aunt Alex aren't going to notice me going and finding something out by myself…

I stood before the door.

I was scared to hell. I felt my heart pounding in my throat. I couldn't even breath. I was shaking. I could run away, or even start crying. But I tried to keep everything in me.

_This is going to be nothing, but a quick look, and I'm running back to my room._

I taked some steps left to the door, then tried to open it with one of my hands, for a little. They didn't noticed how the door let the darkness into more darkness. As I looked at the darkness, what could eat me alive, I tooked a final breath, then pulled my hands back, everything back, not to see, or be visible, just looked in.

I don't wish this, for any kid, teen to see.

I don't wish this, for anyone, who's having her parents in a bad fight, or even divorcing.

I saw my father lying on the ground, as he stood up and gotten up back, and punched into my other father's face. As he hitted the wall, he pushed himself to him, and continued hitting him. Punching. Pushing. Hitting. Blood. And more blood…

I stood shock infront of the happennings. I felt tears running down. I turned around, and runned all way through the hallway, until I heard something:

„Uh, is anybody home?" I heard aunt Claire from downstairs. I throwed my pillow away, and runned down fast as I could. As she saw me, and my face, she thought something bad is going on.

„Please auntie, stay with me…" I whispered, as she held me up, hugging close. She tried to hush me, or something, but it didn't worked out well. She held me, still, as she walked upstairs. We went to her room, then she puted me down to her bed.

„I'm going to see what are my brother is doing, please, stay. I don't want you to see anything more" Claire closed the door, and I could hear her steps are running.

As I started at some of her photographs, from her previous life, I heard a scream.

My blood freezed down, and I fell down to her bed. I just started, and, it completly went blind.

The last thing I remember, Claire hugging me close, and keep telling me, not to worry. Everything will be alright, because we're together, and it's nothing.

_This is a bigger lie than forever._


	10. Chapter 9 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLICK TO THE ENDING TO SEE WHAT DID I HIDE FOR YOU TO KNOOOW. Lol

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 9 – Taking The Pieces From The Past Might Hurt You Like Hell** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira. May contains fluffy gayness from the couple.** _

_**Present** _

_I cryied._

I let every single tear from my eyes out. As I kept remember, the memories runned throught. I kept remember to the bad things. Kept remember seeing my parents fighting… Killed me inside so bad…

„I'm really sorry, Kira…" I heard Claire's voice breaking the silence. „Let me help you drying your tears away" She held out one of her fingers, and tried to help me. She gaved a small kiss to my cheek.

„It was hard to realise, I saw my father in the worst time, and the happiest" I cryied. „I'm a ruin, after all. I let my family miss the half of my life… Graduating from Primary School, High School, Sweet Sixteenth Birthday… These things supposed to be able you to see it. Every single thing, would be able for you to see"

„Kira, it's from the past. I don't want to explain harder things, because it could take more time out. I don't want to do it here. Maybe when we get home, we can talk about it. But before getting out, we need to stop for something" Claire turned back, and waited for me, to get my position back.

As I pushed my head to her neck, she don't waited anymore. She continued the driving, to a better place.

As her motorbike stopped before the centre, she walked into the centre. Didn't told me to follow, so I thought she just went to buy something. I taked my helmet off, and tried to look around.

Nothing. Pepoles walking around. Normal life, normal pepoles. With life. No bad past. No bad secret to hide, like me. I looked down to the ground. I tried to force on a smile, but that smile didn't needed a smile, when Claire appeared in the crowd.

„I hope you don't mind smoking" She said, as she lighted up a cigarette.

_So she smokes… Oh, how naughty I was when I was sixteen and tried not to get caught on smoking, but dad caught me. But that was in that time when dad and I got into several fights, eachday. And then my sweet seventeenth birthday comed. I never forget it._

„If you give me one, then I don't mind it" I said. She looked at me, with her suprised look.

She handed me her cigarette box and I taked one out. She helded me her lighter. I looked at her lighter. It got the S.T.A.R.S logo on it. I wasn't suprised after all. Most of my time, what I've spend in the Umbrella with my dad, I always toked his old S.T.A.R.S tshirt. And I've been in love with that shirt. Now I don't have it. Shame on me. I should've taked it with me, damn…

„You look at my lighter, like you would flirt with it. Come on, say what you want to" Claire laughed, as she taked her lighter back to her pocket.

„I used to steal my dad's S.T.A.R.S tshirt. And I loved it" I answered. „Shame on me, I would love to see the S.T.A.R.S, because I know that maded my parents meet again"

„Yeah. Wish you could remember. I still remember when my brother and your father taked you to the S.T.A.R.S when I got a free day from the University. I wish you would take a look at your memories" She explained.

_I'm dying for S.T.A.R.S. I'm dying for this memory. To see my parents in S.T.A.R.S. Together. Again._

„It kills the virus. I started smoking when I've hitted seventeen. I was in a bad mod then. My father and I got into several kind of fights. School. Learning. _Personal_. And it didn't ended. Until I told him I'm taking the virus out of my body. So he let me pick this type of life. Now I'm leaving him…" I felt the tears running down across my cheek. „I've betrayed my own father…"

„Kira, I don't understand at you" Claire sighed. „A half hour ago, you've cryied for me, that we missed your half life. Now you're crying because you're missing your father. Tell me. Why are you soo connected to Wesker the way my brother is?"

„He's my father, after all" I've lied.

I taked a deep smoke in the cigarette, then I looked at my girlfriend. She knowed I was lying. She expected me to say an answer, but I didn't opened my mouth. I wanted to hide the dirty secret.

The dirty secret, what was behind. The reason my sixteenth birthday was the best. Why it all takes a big place in my heart?

_It's a real misery to you._

_**But it's a real fight to me…** _

„Kira, please" Claire begged for me. As I looked at her cigarette, it was half way done. I taked another deep from the cigarette. I don't want to open it today.

„Can you mark my words? I don't wanna open it today" I whispered. As she looked at my face, she nodded. „I've already told you the way my life was ruinned. Let me have my last memory as a deep memory"

„You gotta tell it to me, before we could start our relationship, as a normal couple" I looked at her. I nodded.

We have time. Still a little.

As we smoked our cigarette, I sat behind her again. I hugged her. Before she could start driving again, she turned back to me.

„I really love you, Kira. You know?" She asked looking at me. „I still remember you, as a little baby girl. How I held you. How you smiled at me for the first time. The first time I held you…" She got tears in her eyes because of happiness.

„I love you too, Claire. Please, know it" I leaned to kiss her. This was passionate. And more filled with love. Not the one we use to fight for permission, dominant, control. Something filled with love.

„Can't explain how I'm happy to date with the baby girl I used to help, to grow up" She cryied from happiness. „The little baby girl I used to hug every night to sleep, is now kissing my lips…"

„ _Stay with me, auntie"_ – I whispered to her ears, as she pulled her head to my neck, placing a kiss down.

We have a little time, before facing the truth, and killing every bad memories.

_I never forget that, she isn't the first love in my life. Somebody taked it before, shame on me, I don't mind it._

_But I love her._

**_Really, really bad…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this week was really hard, cause my sis got to the hospital, and my TC has been ignoring me for this week, but this day, was amazing.  
> My sis came home, and my TC haven't ignored me that bad. Infact, he and I had eyecontacts, like a lot to burn.  
> Hell of a week.


	11. Chapter 10 - Memories Slowly Killing Pepoles, Aka Dirty Secrets

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 10 – Memories Slowly Killing Pepoles, Aka Dirty Secrets** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira. May contains incest. Father/Daughter thing.** _

I was in my brain, all the way.

I barely could breath, how in the hell I could tell my girlfriend that I'm hiding everything away from her. The fact I'm not who I am, or something else…

I felt my head. And it hurted me. Pounded deeply.

As Claire stopped by, and didn't turned to me, she went to the door, and opened it. I tried to look at her, but it was all in blur. Literally, everything.

„Kira, is everything okay?" Claire asked, looking at me. As she noticed me, finding a way to stand, she runned back to me, but it was all for nothing.

I fell down to the ground, and hited my head bad.

_I can't lose it now. What's happenning now?_

_**2012\. April. 27th – Sixteenth Birthday** _

The day what every teenage waits for. Hitting sixteen.

I was happy. Really happy.

As I woked up, I lighted up a special cigarette. It was filled with the anti-serum of the virus. Also, smoking helped me killing the virus. So it helped. Literally, taking anti-virus, smoking, and smoking anti-virus could kill the virus whole in my blood, but I taked back taking anti-viruses, to once a week, from daily. Smoking anti-virus maked it better. Filling my need in smoking.

Never imagined, staying here.

Sixteen, and smoking in bed. No one catched me. As I thought.

I opened the window, even to let the bad air out, and it didn't went that well. I just stood up, got into my slippers, then rubbed my eyes, holding my cigarette. Stood infront of the opened window, looking at myself.

Messy blonde-brown hair, red-yellow eyes, and old S.T.A.R.S tshirt. Just stoled from dad. _Dad… If you would know how I feel, please…_

„You shouldn't smoke in your room" I heard a voice behind me. It was my aunt. Standing in my door.

„I thought you were dad, for a minute" I laughed, then I taked my last breath from the cigarette. I walked to her, and pulled me into a big hug.

„Oh god, am I that horrible?" She asked, and I answered with a laugh.

„No, you're not. You're the best in the world I could ever image!" I told her.

„You should hide your cigarette box away, if your father would try to get into your room, and if he sees that, I don't know what would he do with you" She laughed, pointing at the box, what layed next to my bed, on the coffee table.

„I'm running out of it, I could throw it to the trash" I sighed, grabbing the box, and putted it under the bed. Good place to hide, give me credit.

„How do you even make these things? You shouldn't supposed to get it"

„Internet, Alex. It helps. You can order stuffs from here. And when they've sended it, it didn't showed on the box, and I told my dad I've ordered some outfit. He get that" I smiled.

Yeah. I wish I could ordered that hot dress, what I saw last time, when I've surfed around the internet wonderful world. I could fit into that dress perfectly, then I could use my charm.

Yeah, again. This is the last thing what I never told to anyone. I'm having strong feelings, for my father.

It started when I was fifteen. When I've decided to stop this virus in me. One time it happenned, I looked at him with a different eye, and it seemed to be amazing… And it happenned.

I didn't mentoid it to Alex. She would hate me. I hate myself enough, to admit I'm a disgusting animal. She noticed me, looking better for someone. Maybe she thinked of that, but never told me, so I couldn't know what her mind raced to.

„So, tell me" She sighed. „Why are you soo strange lately?"

„I don't know. I'm stressed out these days, or usually when I can't smoke. I just can't tell it to dad. He would kill me"

„Why would he kill his only positive power? Maybe you should try to tell it to him. Maybe he would understand. Tell him you do it for killing the virus. It would make it better" She explained. Maybe she has something.

I'm telling it to him, today. After my birthday celebrating.

As Alex leaved my room, I got my S.T.A.R.S tshirt off, and grabbed the dress I puted out yesterday. A black little dress, what fitted me perfectly. I grabbed some pretty girlish shoe, like high heels, but not that high heel.

As I looked into the mirror, I felt like a girl. A pretty girl. And this was even without make-up!

I got the mascara in my hands, and puted up some, when my door got opened. I turned around, and I was really happy to see my father.

„Why are you dressed like you're going out with your boyfriend?" He asked, looking at me.

„I don't have a boyfriend, still" I sighed.

„I don't understand, because I think boys would die for you" I blushed deep, as he told it to me.

„You think they would die for me?" I asked while fighting with my breath.

I turned away from my mirror. I've putted down my mascara, then I walked over my bedroom, to the door, where he stood, looking at me. I guess it was time for revailing the truth. But not the acceptable. The hurtable truth, what kills me, everyday I look into his eyes…

„There's already one, who's dying for you…" He whispered to me. The air stucked in my lungs, and I couldn't take anymore. I got my eyes wide opened, as I noticed what's going on. _He just… Admitted his attraction to me?_

We stared at eachother. Neither of us could say a word. I bited my lip, and looked down. My head were full of everything. I was confused. I don't knowed what to do?

But it didn't needed any continue, or my way to think about it. As I met his eyes again, he leaned to me, and stoled my first kiss…

My first kiss… Slow, beautiful, and full of meaning…

_**Present** _

I woked up with my head, hurting the hell out of me. I just can't handle the fact I've dated with my own father. This memory kept running around me. Claire looked at me, with her sad face. I thought I did something bad, but she didn't speaked. I don't even know why in the freaking hell I'm still here…?

_This must've gone worster._


	12. Chapter 11 - Revaling Truth Never Hurted Like This Before, Girls Having Night Together

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 11 – Revaling Truth Never Hurted Like This Before, Girls Having Night Together** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I own Kira. May contains curse words, and sassy gayness, from another incest pairing, lol.** _

I can't get out Claire's face from my mind.

How she looked at me. Like she's about to kill me, while she's crying her soul out, for mercy. Like a controlled puppet, who makes fool of herself. But it wasn't about controlling, or any shit thing to talk. Maybe she noticed me, during having this flashback, or even something worster.

She just looked at me. Trying to have the challange, not to look into my eyes. All the way, she sat like that, I guessed, I might said something bad…

„What's the matter?" I asked.

„You ask?" Her voice scared me. I was afraid, she might get under control, but no. Her eyes were still deep blue. How beautiful blue eyes have caught me, the way before. „How do you explain this to me?" She held out my phone to show me, my lockscreen.

It was nothing other, than my first picture with my father, after we becamed a couple. I wished she could saw my wallaper. It was normal. Again, a picture with my father, buti t was taken at my sixteenth birthday, with my cake. Yes, that picture is taken after we've started dating, but you know how I meant it. I guess so…

I saw it in her eyes, how mad she is. Still. Couldn't handle the fact we've dated. And it ended almost like a year ago, because we've broked up when I've hitted seventeen. And I'm hitting eighteen next month. We can say, it was almost two years ago, and yes, my feelings totally changed about my father, after that affair.

„It's over, Claire. Get over it" I crossed my arms, turning to face her. She still faced the wall, after putting down my phone.

„How long it taked to realise it's disgusting as hell?" She asked, not facing me. I would love to see her face, when she's talking about things like this. It's simply not fair.

„As long as you're not facing me, I'm not answering any of your questions, auntie" I told her. You want a game where everything is fair, you need to be rude.

„I don't ask where you've learned this" She faced me. Her arms were crossed, like mine. I just don't understand, why are she's like this? Those arms hugged me like two hour ago, now protecting herself, from me.

„I was fifteen" I started. „Sixteen when we got together, seventeen when we've broked up. Happy now?" I've puted up my hands, while asking. Breaking free my crossed hands.

„Better, not happy" She answered, as she lighted up a cigarette.

I wish I could ask for one, but I didn't did. I watched as she takes her breaths, and takes it deep. Killing something inside of her. Making her feel better.

I looked at my shoe, and I looked at her. When our eyes met, she rolled hers, then she turned to her cigarette box, and held it out to me, for taking one. I smiled, as she lighted up mine, and breathed a big one, then letting it out.

„I thought you don't even want me anymore" I breaked the silence.

„Not wanting you, Kira?" She laughed. „You're everything I want in my life"

„As I said, please don't make me remember to anything from my past. It's beyond it, now" I begged for her. Her answer was her smile. And it meant the world for me.

_Later that day_

I kept the memories, run in my head.

Even thought, I was with my girlfriend, who've accepted my dirty little secret, and promised me, not making remember to any shitty thing from the past. But I know, sometimes it would be a great thing, to fuck the shit out of my past. I just wanna be a normal girl, with a normal life.

„I haven't noticed your hair being full blonde again, not that ombre style" Claire said, while lighting up a cigarette. It was late night. Maybe around one AM. We were up. Reason: We couldn't get out head to sleep.

„I've taked the Virus into my body, because to protect myself from the Red Queen's words, to kill you" I answered.

„You just kicked away two year, because of me?" Claire asked, with suprise in her voice.

„I've couldn't do it for my father, but you, Claire… I did it in the first secound, just to be clear"

„No one ever did something brave for me, like this. Just to be something what they don't want to be, because protecting me"

She amazed, by me. She was only in a long white tshirt. Her hair was out, and messy. I got one of her long „catpant", then a tshirt, what got _Let Me Live_ behind it. I guess it was one of her sweetest, because I saw it, I've fallen in love with it, and she didn't let me take it, so I begged for it, then she gived her back to the tshirt.

„Sometimes we gotta feel the pain, to taste the sweetness" I smiled at her. The way she taked those breaths from the cigarette, maked me wanting it more.

„I got that tshirt from my brother. I mean, your dad. This is the reason I was really nerveous about giving it to you" She explained.

„I can give it back, and I find something to sleep in"

„After all, you can take it off, and don't find any tshirt. I don't mind that option either" An evil grin appeard on her lips. I just laughed, then pushed a pillow to her. „You evil Wesker!" She shouted.

„Evil Weskerfield" I corrected her.

„Weskerfield?"

„Wesker + Redfield. After all, I have these in me, it would be unfair to use only Wesker. Also, the Red Queen told me this, so?" I laughed.

„I like it. Also, the Red Queen said it, because Wesker combined it. Back, when they were only teenagers. Oh god, those years" She fallen back, while she laughed. „I was only nineteen when I met you, so I was a teenager"

„Oh yeah? Different situation, I'm going to be eighteen, still a teenager" I hited the karma back.

„I saw your lockscreen, time for you to see mine" Claire grabbed her phone. Unlocked it, and showed it to me.

I didn't get the picture. It was behind something, but I saw her, holding a baby, to a cake, and pepoles behind her. I was confused.

„I still don't get it" I breaked the five minute long break. It was for taking long breaths, as I heard.

„It was on your third birthday. You couldn't keep your mouth shout, if I won't take you to the cake. Your parents weren't really happy about it, but it was your birthday, so they let me take you" She started. „And before you ask, this photo was taken by one of your father's old friend. She's not here, I mean, she's alive, but we haven't saw her since your birthday, and that was strange"

„I hope I can remember you, taking me to my birthday cake, then I can tell you with my eyes" I smiled at her. She leaned to me, and kiss me. This kiss, wasn't like any. Sweet, slow, and taking me over, by her charm…

_Sometimes, I've tasted happiness before pain…_


	13. Chapter 12 - Is There Something What She Needs To Know, Or We Can Let It Go, Now?

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 12 – Is There Something What She Needs To Know, Or We Can Let It Go, Now?** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil, still. If I would do, Kira would be a real character. May contains more flashback, or even something more.** _

Waking up next to the woman, that I've fallen in love is a real good feeling. I felt her hands around my back, holding close, forcing it to a hug. I just watched her, taking her breaths, and slowly, don't realising, that I'm watching her.

I've never watched anyone during sleeping time. I know, I got watched during sleeping, but that time, that was cute. Way amazing, how I ever felt. I just wish sometimes these hard new days could be like the good old ones…

„ _I never felt you so close to me, like you are now, to me, Kira…"_

As the sentence runned through me, I felt my breath isn't finding a way, to the real life. I bited my lip, as hard, I didn't felt any air in me. Like a panic attack, but more harder. No breath, means old, good memory.

„Is there something wrong, sweetheart?" I felt Claire's sweet voice, breaking me out of my mad feeling.

„I don't know why I'm still having these damn panic attack things…" I sighed, as I turned to face her. I felt my face turning red, from the aftermath of the attack.

„You can tell me, if you want to, you know, you have me…" She whispered. „But if the panic attack contains a memory from the past, what contains your father, leave me out of that, I don't want my vision to break out, because of that, what shouldn't be hearable to me"

„Then I keep it inside me" I turned around, to face the walls.

I heard her sigh, and I felt how her arm is touching mine, to turn me around. I faced her, again. Yes, I could cry, just because I felt the old memory running throught my head. I could burts out in a deep pain, what I've did, since we broked up. It runned my life.

„ _You are my forever, Kira… Reason to breath, reason to wake up… More to explain?"_

I held my hand, to cover my face, as I felt some tears running down. Wish I could end this nightmare, but there's something about having an endless love, what was a _not with you, but not even without you_ father-daughter relationship. My past is way beyond this, and a way messed up.

„Don't tell me he gaved you the infinity beetwen your life straight to hell, while your life wouldn't end like ever?" She asked, while looking at me.

„Your soo right, Claire…" I answered, while fighting with my tears. „I don't know why I'm even here…"

„It's over, Kira. You're not his girlfriend anymore, you're mine, now. You can quit from this sadness, I don't know how to make you forget it, because first relationships, cannot be forgotten. I still survive from nightmares, because of my first relationship. We're not able to forget, if it's from a person who's still a part of our life. And we can't even forget it, but if you listen to me, and you maybe try hard to forget him, you will be able to look foward, to the hard future…" She told me.

All those hard words, hard sentences, filled with romance, and love, what he gaved to me, maked it worster. Because I was a fool, little girl, who looked for love. Found it in a starnge eye, filling it with optimism. And it maked me feel happy. Being with him, maked my days worth for living. And I think, it still does.

Memories hard to let go, and I won't fight against it. I just want Claire to know, I'm a hard person to deal with, if it's about my father…

„ - _I'm sure I will be in love with you, even after if the 'possible' break-up is comming to get us._

_\- Make me sure I won't going to give my head to this broke-up thing._

_\- As long as we love eachother, there's nothing to be afraid of."_

Claire held me in her arms, and let my tears to be a river, around her. I felt her hands moving away, as she held out her cigarette box to me, with her lighter. I nodded, while I moved my hand, to take the painkiller.

As my hands moved with the cigarette, I realised, how I missed smoking, after crying. I remember, how I fulled my cigarettes with the anti-virus, overdosing cigarettes, after the hard breaking up. I wish that could happen after my seventeenth birthday, because it killed my birthday.

It's almost happenned a year ago, because we're still in March. End of March. A month after my father's birthday. How ironic, his birthday is a day before Valentine's Day. It's ironic, and I still laugh at it. At the end of April, I'm having my birhtday, turning eighteen, what will makes me leave every bad memory, as a moving on, a new chapter in my life.

„Do you feel alright?" She asked, looking into my red eyes. „I don't want to see my baby sad"

„Nothing to worry, honey… I feel a little better" I tried to wear a smile, but she noticed how hard I'm trying, so she moved and kissed me, on my lips.

„Good, because now you're going to meet up with the past" She stood up, and held her hand out to me, to make me stand up, with her.

„How you mean it?" I asked.

„You're going to go downstairs, with me. And face your father, without the one you've dated with"

I looked down, without trying to blush, because of the mentoing. I shaked my head, while I've laughed, while I've pulled myself closer to her. I looked up at her, and she smiled at me. There's nothing more, I need in my life. I have everything.

„I need a little moment, I go down, I swear" I explained.

„Alright, smokey girl, you find my box under the bed" She blinked at me, then she turned around, and went out of the room.

„I'm glad that I've found you" I heard a voice behind me. When I turned around, I saw the hologram of the White Queen. I was in shock. What the hell is going on? „Not to worry, I'm not giving any information to the Red Queen, I just got a message for you"

„So my dad is missing his almost adult daughter?" I laughed. „Not so funny, but get the message, I have a meeting up with the Redfields down there, they're waiting for me"

„The Anti-Virus in your body is fully killed, yes. You're no longer under the control of the Red Queen, yes. But your memory is still int he hands of the Red Queen, you have to get it back, and you can get it only, with a fight, and getting back to the facility" She explained.

„Good to know it, sweetheart. Now, begone and tell my father I'm safe, and I'm getting back to the facility this night" I answered.

„He also says, he still loves you, no matter what happenned" The blood freezed down in me. I wish I couldn't hear that sentence…

„Tell him I have the same feeling…" As I finnished my sentence, the hologram dissapeared.

_Why can't I just be a normal bisexual teenager, without having a morning with a chat of a hologram who's telling me, my memories are still disable me to look back?_


	14. Chapter 13 - The Past, What've Haunted, Now Hiding In The Shadows

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 13 – The Past, What've Haunted, Now Hiding In The Shadows** _

_**A/N: I dont own Resident Evil. I only own Kira. Friendly reminder, check my youtube channel, to see videos about this, also, a new trailer is comming, better subscribe, for the news. May contains sweet family picture.** _

I stood like a stone. Couldn't move, or anything.

I wish I could move my leg, with my hand, but I know I could fell down to the ground, and make noise. I just wished my head could turn off, because I knowed, the Red Queen is got me in her hands now.

I just shaked my head, so strong, losing my breath, and everything. As I moved my head to the door, I saw everything clearly. Finally, I got control of myself.

„I think she might fall back to sleep, I better have a check on her" I heard Claire's voice.

„Don't need to" I said. „I'm right here"

I looked at them. My family. My long lost family. My girlfriend/auntie standing next to my father. As I looked at them, I smiled. Letting my soul have a peace moment. Peaceful mornings are the best. Nothing is better than a good, long waking up with the family.

„Kira… Nice to see you're alive" It was Chris. Other words, my other father.

It was such a bright, happy emotion for me, to be with my other family, again. _I wish I can make this family, back to the original form._

I got down from the stairs, facing my family. I wish I could run to both of them, forcing them into a group hug, and let my emotions out, because of not seeing them since fifteen year… I wish, I could do everything I wanted to, but I knowed, the clock is ticking.

„It's happy to see you again, dad" I smiled at him. He looked suprised, when I said the lost word. He didn't knowed, what I know, and it maded me laugh, a little.

„How do you know…? Did Claire told you?" He asked.

„Wish she could" I laughed. „The Red Queen told me, there's something I don't know. Also, I've been suffering from nightmares, what got your face, and I realised back in the day we met, again" I explained.

„The real nightmare was that, not the outbreak…" He whispered. „Did that hologram thing told you something other, or you remember to something else?" He asked.

„I tried to remember something else, but no" I sighed. „The White Queen told me, I can get my memories back, if I go back and fight against the Red Queen. And I need to do it now, or never"

After my explaining, a silence hited us. Neither of us speaked up, or even said a word. I just started in silence, and tried to make a plan, what to do now, and how to break into the Umbrella, the place I growed up in. Breaking everything, because I want something back? Deserve to kill lives?

_Yes, it's worth for it…_

„There's no way you're going alone" Claire said, breaking the silence. „I don't want to lose you, I just got you back" She walked to me, and wrapped her hands around me, so closely, so warm… _I wish I could whisper to your ears that you're my world, Claire…_

„I wish I could say, I have to face it alone, but I need you two to come with me, just to make me feel stronger or something better" I said.

After all this hearwarming touchy moment, I got up to my girlfriend's room, again, and got dressed up. I lighted up a cigarette, with the lighter, what she left to me. I've just turned around, when I've faced my father.

I got scared a little, because I've just lighted up that cigarette, now I have to hide it away…

„I know you do it, Claire told me" He laughed.

„Secound time I failed in hiding, the first time dad found me smoking actually maked me scream, really loud" I told him. It just throwed me back, to the time, I smoked in secret, in my room. It was funny, how my Aunt knowed, but my father… It was really bad timing.

„So he didn't taked it well"

„Aunt Alex taked it well, she wanted to help, but I got everything from the magical place, called internet" I laughed, while taking a long breath from the cigarette. It just feels soo god, warm, and chilly.

„So this breaking into the Umbrella means, I have to face him again?" He asked, while crossing his arms.

„Look, I clearly understand you don't want to face him after all… But you don't have to, if you follow me" I sighed.

„I just don't understand why I still wishing for the day when I can see him again, and confess him how hard he maked me fall for him, then telling him how I hate him, because of making me lose you, because I didn't wanted to lose you, sweetheart…" He explained.

I wish I couldn't get any tear in my eyes, while seeing him, fighting with his feelings. I've got so emotional during these days… I could cry a river, and all the things. Sometimes family breaks heart, and breaks life.

„So you're still in love with him?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

„Still?" He laughed. „I know him since I've hited my teen age. And in love with him, since that"

„I wish you could confess it to him" I smiled at him. And he just seemed to laugh at me.

„Yeah, like in another life" As I've ended smoking, I've walked over to him, and hugged him. It felt soo amazing, to hug my father, after fifteen year…

„Guys are you ready? We need to kick some ass, this afternoon?" Claire breaked the lovable moment.

„Nothing to worry, we're ready, of course" I answered, what maked her smile.

„Let's move then" Then, she was gone. Down, outside, I don't know, but I've missed her already.

„So you two are a thing?" He asked. „You two just seemed to be happy together"

„I guess something is going on" I answered, smiling at him.

„Love is nice, but sometimes kick into your ass, Kira, get it" We smiled at eachother again, then we got downstairs.

_Let's kick into somewhere only we know…_


	15. Chapter 14 - Final Round Facing The Red Queen, Falling In Love Again, With The One We're Not Supposed To

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 14 – Final Round Facing The Red Queen, Falling In Love Again, With The One We're Not Supposed To** _

_**A/N: I dont own this gamegod. I only own my OC. Containing father-daughter scenes, what may take the wheel, and fighting against a hologram, lol. I've been listening to a sad song lately, so this is what got out of it.** _

„ _Perfect fairy tales, aren't my type of stories to build up"_

I faced myself, as the sentence runned through my mind. I wished I could throw myself back to sleep, or back to crying, but we have something to finnish, and I want to end it, if I want a normal life.

„ _I wish I didn't need to let you down"_

My hands covered my face, protecting me from falling apart. I gasped, before letting out some slight scream, because of the memories, hitting me back. I wished, some old memories could hit back, not like these, where I'm making out with him…

„Kira, I know how hard it is for you, but please don't think about it" I heard Claire's voice, as she stood in the door. „We need to get back, before you could let yourself down"

„He used to tell me, he wishes he don't have to let me down" I muttered under my breath.

„Why do everyone I know have fallen for that damn Wesker?" She asked, angerly.

I laughed, as an answer, but then she just shaked her head playfully, then we finally, got out of the house.

_I'm comming home, for a secound, dad…_

_**Our Arriving.** _

_**Umbrella Corporation** _

It just never felt that good to enter somewhere I was before. I just wish I don't have to break into this damn facility, where I can just enter. But guys, c'mon. I think it got more action, also, Red Queen know every ID card used time. And she noticed mine haven't got used in a while, so she would notice it, extremly.

„Not to worry, about getting in, I have a plan" I smirked, as I looked at my ID card. „We're not using this"

„So, are you asking that little hologram friend?" Claire asked.

„White Queen, and yes" I sighed. I turned to the door, and before I could enter the password, the White Queen's face appeared.

„Nice to see you're back, I'm letting all you guys in" As she dissapeared, the door got opened. I knowed this won't going to stay for a while, so I just flashed back to them, and got flashed into the facility.

„You've should say that we have to run, not make us blow up, or something like that" Dad said. I heard the sarcasm in his voice, but I know, I get it.

„Lucky to be inside of the Umbrella, huh?" I asked, with my type of sarcasm.

„Really, I'm really are. Can't wait until I can see some familiar face" He muttered.

„Well, I'm sure this was in Kira's plan" Claire laughed, after my sentence.

„Like I haven't noticed it"

„Only one way to find out where to go" I breaked the funny moment. „I'm going straight, I let you two have a fight for the sides"

„Oh wait, this is all nice and good, but when will we meet again?" Claire asked.

„We will be perfectly sure when we will meet again" I blinked, then I left them, using again my speed.

Runned through the hallway, and then secretly, instead of going further, I went straight left, just to be closer to that bitch. I stopped before the headquaters, to the Umbrella, I used my ID card, just for that bitch to realise I'm here.

„So you've comed" I heard her voice. The door closed, and there was no turning back.

„I really want those memories back" I sighed. „Maybe you think I'm not giving this up that easily"

„Maybe you do, maybe you won't. As they say. There's a price for everything, nothing is free"

„Well, what do you want for my childhood memories?"

„What you've taken away from me, full control"

„God damn it, why is this so hard with you?"

„Maybe it's you"

I tried to look around, look for something, but nothing. I just wished something could come, and take me away from this asshole. I just felt how my energy is going down.

I just stood up, right facing her. Nothing ever moved, until I heard something behind me.

„Looks like someone noticed you being here, I'm leaving you two alone, for your own show" I saw her smirking, as she dissapeared.

I turned around, facing the one who just broked into the room, and at that moment, I wish I could fall down to my knees, and just start crying.

„Kira…" I faced my father. The „first one". The one I had an affair with. „So you're back…"

„I'm not alone, you just found me alone…" I taked a step back, as I felt the old memories running down in me, again and again… _Maybe this hologram bitch can take my pain away._

„I know you taked them with you. I just wanted to see you, only"

I bited my lip, as I taked a step closer. Trying not to face him, is a hard job to do…

As I realised, we have nothing to hide away, because damn, it was like a year ago, I let myself run into his arms, like some long lost lovers, who've never admitted love to eachother.

I let him wrap his arms around me, and holding me close to him. I let every secound to go away, because of the bitter feeling, what maked me beg…

As our eyes met, again, I couldn't help at myself, but stare. How beautiful eyes he has, maked me lose control.

_This is beyond the past, Kira._

„What are we doing…?" I asked, while I've tried to break free, but I found myself enjoying the warm company.

„I don't know…" He answered.

Our eyes, met again, before I closed mine, and pushed my head close to his. I never wanted something so bad like this. I looked down, but I felt his soft fingers touching my face, and pulling it up.

„I don't know why I'm still feeling this" I admitted.

„There's nothing we should let down" He said.

I didn't hesitated, I pulled my head back, and then, what haven't happenned like a year ago… _Our lips, have met._


	16. Chapter 15 - The Aftermath Of The Bittersweet Kiss, Last Round, One Big Family?

_**Beyond The Past** _

_**Chapter 15 – The Aftermath Of The Bittersweet Kiss, Last Round, One Big Family?** _

_**A/N: I still don't own Resident Evil. I only own Kira. Containing incest, curse words, tissues, and ending. Lol.** _

_Why did I liked this? Why all of this happened? And the worst of all, why I'm still in his arms and my lips are connecting to his, like so bad?_

"Caught you two, as well" Our moment got breaked from the Red Queen. "So you're continue this after all"

I felt how my cheek is burning red, as I breaked myself free from my father's arm. I just looked down, facing the ground, and not caring, what the hell is going on.

"I'm surprised your guests haven't found you, yet"

The Red Queen popped up the cameras of the facility. I tried not to look up at the cameras, but as I heard Claire's voice, I just needed to.

I bited my lip, as I saw how hard she's fighting inside, to get out. Don't even looking at the other camera part, where I could see my second father. I let my father do the job, for me.

"You bought Chris here and you didn't even told me?" I heard his angry voice filling my ears. I wish I could face him, and let his anger _hit me, punish me…_

"I wanted this as a surprise, but it didn't turn out that well" I answered, without facing him. Wished I could have enough power to face him. Just while answering.

"Surprise? Seeing someone who've ruined our life for the last fifteen year? Are you serious, Kira?" I felt him grabbing my hand, just to turn me around, but I still faced the floor, but now, our bodies faced eachother.

"I know you two are still have something, don't lie to me" I said under my tears. I don't know why my tears were out. Sadness? Hurt? Losing? _Love?_

"I don't know what are you saying about it, because something have shutten down fifteen years ago" He whispered, pulling up my face, facing him again. I've just cryied. Afraid of losing everything, as I puted everything back, to the normal pieces. _Why am I still nervous about this?_

"Don't lie to me… I know you have something" I whispered, again. I faced his eyes, again. I couldn't take my breath, I was in pain. I don't know what's going on, someone tell me…

"Something, for someone _other_ " I felt his hands around my back again, pulling me into another, _deep, forbidden kiss…_

"Everything goes as the plan maked" Red Queen muttered under her hologram slutty lips, as she disappeared.

I don't know what the hell was on her mind, but I let myself, fall back, again…

"Finally, I got here!" And it was my girlfriend, Claire… I couldn't image her scared face, how disgusted she is now. God you can kill me now, you've punished me enough, I guess.

"Screw you, Redfields…" I heard my dad whispering it under is lips.

"The fuck was this? The fuck you did to my girlfriend, you asshole!" Claire shouted, as she entered the room, she didn't needed anything, she jumped and got on my dad, gotten into a fight.

"The fuck are you doing?!" I shouted loudly. "Stop it before you could do any hurt!"

"So you are still protecting him after what I saw?!" She asked while she putted up her voice. Almost like shouting, but not like that.

"Don't do any harm, that harms me, one way, or another, it will" I answered. I stared into her eyes. She slowly realized how hard I meant it, and she tried to get herself up from my dad.

"I'm still jealous as the fuck are, no way I'm forgetting this image. The other was better" She muttered under her lips, as she moved back to the door. "Don't go anywhere, I'm going to get Chris" She turned away, and started to run. I just hope she's not telling this one.

"I owe you one for my girlfriend's jumping" I've started.

"Redfields are jealous as the fuck are" He said, just the way Claire did.

"So why are you like Chris, still?" I asked.

"This is not for today, as you see" He answered.

"What a touchy moment we have here, hate to break it, but there's a clock what's ticking, I guess" Red Queen appeared again.

"Get the fuck over it, I want my fucking memories back, fucking fast!" I shouted, as I got something in my hand, and throwed it through the hologram. "Your luck that you're a hologram…"

"I thought you've forget it, you can't hit me, you bastard. I can't even use that curse word you do, but it would be the best way to say something" She sighed, while her voice got annoyed. "Let's get over, why do you need your memories back?"

"I got my meeting with my past, I just realized it's so damn hard to remember anything, while I had it, but it's in blur… _I don't want to let my memories down_ … Somebody told me, it's hard to let somebody down, who we want… I feel this to my memories" I explained. I wish I could look into the eyes, what maded me fall for him, while I've talked about him. I just, want everything back.

"You still think you've won, but no. It's not the end" The hologram sighed, as she turned herself off, I felt my head pounding so hard, and I fell down to the ground, hitting my head, damn hard.

_Is this the end, or something further?_

_**Hours later** _

I waked up by the white light, burning into my eyes.

I was alone, alone by myself. I hugged myself, closing myself away from the old, bad things, as I didn't wanted to burst out crying.

I got out of the bed, then I walked the way through the hallway. It was empty. I was confused, was it night already? Or everybody's away to the office, or what the freaking hell?

I walked the way down through, to an open door, where I faced the Red Queen. So it was nothing, but an imaginary thing.

"Congratulation, Kira Weskerfield" She started. "You've earned what you've wanted"

"I don't understand" I said.

"You have what you need, here. Your memories, only waiting for you. If you go through this door, you will get everything back"

"Why are you sounding like something is going to disappear, if I do it?" I asked. As the hologram looked down, then again to face my eyes, I felt something disappearing in me.

"It's not your thing to care about" She answered.

"I wanna know it, before I would do something stupid"

"I've requested something other from you, and these memories are your memories with Claire" She muttered.

"I knew it" I whispered. I just, cannot look back what the hell are happened in these days. I mean, I saw her, I saw my other father, but not the memories between she and me.

"Are you satisfied with your care, or you need Claire?" She asked. "Are you willing to lose her, or you want to lose someone else?"

"I'm going to face the truth, and accept I don't have any future with Claire" I muttered, as I runned to the door, and opened it. It was all white. Blinding my eyes. I wish something could kill me right now, not realizing what I'm doing.

"I'm really sorry, Kira" She muttered, before she could disappear.

"Wait" I said, while I turned back, to face her. "I think it's really alright. And worth for it" I got away from the door, and kneeled down, to be head to head, for Red Queen.

"You still know you can't hug me, after all I know you want me to" She sighed, as I wrapped my arms around myself, but outside, I've hugged a hologram. The Red Queen, who wasn't that big bitch inside.

"I hope you're going to be happy with your choice, for taking it" I laughed.

"Seeing you on the other side, Kira" She disappeared, then I walked through the door.

_**Reality, again** _

As I opened my eyes up, I realized I've been watched by, my parents. I just looked right and left, I saw them both.

"What did I did?" I asked, before pushing myself up.

"You did nothing. You just got been out for hours, and we've thought you've died" Dad answered.

"I don't understand…" I putted my hands to my face, covering the truth away from me. Maybe she did something more, than getting my Claire memories away.

"Claire…?" I asked. "Where is she?"

"Outside. She got shocked and she's stayed outside"

I got off from my bed, and got to the door. I saw Claira sitting, and covering her face. My heart raced. As I saw her beautiful hair, and herself. I didn't tried to look back at the memories, but she left the feelings to me.

I've opened the door, and got out, sat next to her.

"The Red Queen did a bitchy thing" I've started.

"I know. She told me. And I don't know why I'm still even in this earth" She sighed.

"I wish I could do it in another way" I said.

"You did the best way, and I know, I would do it if I have the chance. I really don't want to rush at you, with my feelings. Because it haven't changed since these hours. I just don't know what she left to you" She explained. I taked her hand, crossed my fingers around her hand, and smiled at her.

"I don't want to rush a thing" I smiled at her, as her lips maded a smile to me. I wish I could remember to her lips, touching mine…

"Let's get inside to your parents, they're might be scared that I've killed you, or something, after I've jumped at your father" I laughed, as we got up. She got before me, and she opened the door for me.

"So you two are dating?" This was their first question.

"I guess we're starting it again and again" I laughed.

"Then good news afternoon it is" They've looked at eachother, then looked at me, again.

"Don't tell me you two are together for the third time" Claire said, while she covered her mouth, without a single sound of laughing.

"Okay, that's it, you Redfields are like fucking shit!" then we all laughed, after all. This day, was the best, after all. I got my girlfriend, and my family, back…

_**A half year later…** _

As I turned eighteen, I had the decision, that I take the virus out, or not.

I decided, I make it stay in my body, just to live, forever. And this maked my girlfriend, take the virus in herself, with some Anti-Virus.

We've stayed together, and still are.

This half year, maked me realize, how hard I missed this family life, because family is here for you, no matter what life brings to you.

I sat in the garden, feeling the wind, in my face, pushing my hair up and down, and watching my girlfriend, walking out of the house.

"So what are you doing lately?" She asked.

"Watching the clouds, and that's all" I answered.

"I think it's been a while since we're together"

"What are you meaning with this?"

"I'm still amazed you haven't left me, because a half year haven't happened before they could broke, but look, they're still eachothers" She laughed.

"Come on, Claire. My parents are the best on this earth, everyone is surviving from hard times" I hitted her hand playful.

"Yes, and why are you an only child?"

"It's a perfect question" She laughed, after, she wrapped her arm around me, dazing into my eyes.

"I really love you, Kira Weskerfield" She leaned to me.

"I really love you to, Claire Redfield" I finished my sentence, pushed my head to hers, and kissed her, deeply.

_This is our forever._

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Since nowdays, I'm trying to approve my videoediting skills, I've decided to do short videos after each episode. I'm halfway done with the little websodes (LOL) and they're pretty well, far. Link for the Prolouge/Trailer: https://youtu.be/ivxQiC0Zye4


End file.
